danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Riveria Ljos Alf/Relationships
Ais Wallenstein Riveria has known Ais since she was seven and has taken the role of a mentor and motherly figure for her. Her care for Ais has been shown through her concern as well as her anger when Ais overexerted herself resulting in her being bedridden for three days, throughout which Riveria sat by her bed to watch over her. During their early time together Riveria and Ais often got into argument, often out of concern for her, however Ais was unaware of Riveria's feelings toward her. Riveria used to do Ais hair when she was younger and felt she couldn't take the time to do it herself. Riveria was unwilling to tell Ais the way to level up out of concern she would take rash action. Riveria is able to understand Ais, inspite of her limited conversational skills and trouble understanding social situations, and tries to guide and aid her as much as possible. She also asked Ais's friends to wait for her to open up about her past and stand by her regardless of what they learn. Riveria is one of the few people Ais goes to for advice. Lefiya Viridis Riveria acts as a mentor for Lefiya, requiring her to study and train her use of magic, with the hope that Lefiya will one day succeed her. Riveria hopes that Lefiya's admiration of Ais as well as her desire to catch up to Ais will have a positive influence on Ais. Lefiya greatly respect Riveria and hopes to follow her footsteps. Loki Despite Loki being her Goddess, Riveria treats Loki in a nonchalant manner outside of serious events due to Loki's rather childish demeanor evident by her frequent teasing of Riveria, affectionately calling her "Mommy". Riveria finds this behavior to be annoying but still retains high respect for Loki as her superior. Finn Deimne As a deputy leader of the Loki Familia, Riveria has a very good working relationship with Finn- the two often discussing the actions of the younger members of the Familia between each other and Gareth. The two speak casually with each other in the midst of danger and also work seamlessly with each other in combat, coming to each other's aid and supplementing each other's attacks without a single word spoken between them. In the past, the two were shown to not get along with each other and Gareth, often arguing amongst the three of them. Gareth Landrock Riveria has a very good working relationship with Gareth, often discussing the actions of the younger members of the Familia with him and Finn. In the past, the two used to not get along, often arguing between the due to their different races, however, that has since changed to a friendly working relationship. Eina Tulle Riveria is a friend of Eina's mother, Aina, and they have a positive relationship. Because of this, Riveria allows Eina to be a bit more casual than others, as she is already annoyed with the serious attitude of Elves. However, despite being acquainted, they rarely see each other as both are busy with their jobs. Once, Riveria assisted Eina in seeking information about soma through Loki. Bell Cranel Though they are not well acquainted, Riveria is interested in Bell due to Ais's interest in him. She also felt bad for the incident at the Hostess of Fertility for her lack of ability to stop Bete's drunken rant which humiliated Bell. When Ais asked for advice in making up to Bell, she suggested apologizing and later a lap pillow. She hoped for a positive development for Ais in her interaction with Bell and was surprised when Bell ran away yet again causing her to laugh at the situation, much to Ais' dismay. She also witnessed Bell's fight with the minotaur and like her friends, was entranced by the boy's determination and perseverance. She was curious enough to look at his status while it was exposed and was surprised by Bell exceeding normal limits. She stopped Ais from discovering his skill that was not exposed. Category:Relationships